the rebegining
by countryflame
Summary: I dont own inuyasha. Kagome has made her wish. Their time together forgotten but they were always destined to be friends. Even if it wasnt in the past.
1. a new begining

Everyone stood in a clearing around Kagome. It was over they had won and now all that needed to be done was a wish upon the jewel. "I wish that the jewel never existed" 'and that you all find happiness.' FLASH

Midoriko stood fighting the beast when Kagome's wish echoed in her head. The beast went in to crush her with his teeth. She dodged just in time and brought her sword down full of power and slue the beast.

FLASH

Back in the clearing where once the inu gang stood a gentle breeze flowed through the emptiness.

"Good morning mom, Guess what day it is?" a bubbly Kagome came running down the stairs. "Hmmm is it grandpas birthday? No Sota? No well it is a school day right," Mrs. Higruashi laughed in a teasing manner. "MOM!" the young teen shouted, "HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR ONLY DAUGHTERS 15th BIRTHDAY!?" Kagome was horrified. Her mother just rolled her eyes, "Calm down Kagome and eat your French silk waffles." Her eyes lit up as she quickly sat down to eat her favorite breakfast, "you did remember meany." She stuck her tongue out at her mother. "Hurry up or you'll be late to school." Kagome ate quickly and took off to school.

"Hello School we have a new student, please make her feel welcome." The voice over the sound system said to the whole school. "I hear she's been homeschooled most of her life" "yeah well I hear she's really shy." "I wonder whose homeroom she's in" Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka sat discussing the new girl. "ok Class this is Ms. Hiraikotsu. Would any of you like to show her around today." The young woman stood in front of the class looking around till her eyes met Kagome's. "I will be glad to Mrs. Koymi." Kagome stood up and offered. Mrs. Koymi motioned for the young girl to sit . "Hi my name is Kagome what's yours." The girl looked up and smiled. "I'm Sango." Kagome smiled back, " I think we are going to be the best of friends.

Time leap

"Sango Sango," Kagome ran to catch up with Sango walking home. She stopped to wait, "hey Kagome did you get yours back today to?" "I sure did and you'll never guess where I got accepted to!" "Where?" "Crystal mine high school!" "Are you serious me too Yes we can go to high school together, " Sango through her fist in the air in excitement. "Not only that Sango but we get to go to the best school around. It only allows the most talented people we must have something special on our test scores that they really like," Kagome puts her hand on her chin in thought. "let's tell your mom." They run up the stair into the shrine.

Time Skip

Kagome and Sango stand in front of Crystal Mine High School. "wow I can't believe we are here," Kagome giggles out with excitement. Sango nods. "Well hey there you must be the new here. Are you pretty ladies transfers or freshmen?" a young man walks up in a black button up shirt blue jeans and a purple studded belt. Both girls blush but Sango manages to reply, "we are freshman and you are." "Oh well I will show you around and my name is Miroku Dioman. May I ask your names?" he said bowing he grabbed Sango's hand and kissed it with a wink. Sango's blush deepens, " I am Sango Hiraikotsu and this," she motions to Kagome, " is Kagome Higurashi." Miroku bowed to Kagome, "Pleasure and welcome to Crystal Mines." He leads the girls inside for their first day.

Somewhere else in town

I hate High school," A silver headed boy with puppy dog ears says looking over at his dark haired mate, "remind we why we do this Kikyo?" Kikyo laughed, "Well for one because your father said so, and two because times are different then when we met you know that. If people were to discover that we don't age we will be trapped in a lab poked and prodded over and over again." "I guess you're right," he pouted. "Inuyasha! Kikyo! Hurry up or you'll be late for your first day

They dress quickly and rush down stairs. "You forgot your charm little brother," Said the younger of the two silver haired demons sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Kuso! You're not wearing yours Sesshomaru!"Inuyasha yelled. "Yes but mine is sitting here on the table next to me where might yours be?" Inuyasha ran to find his charm. Kikyo sat down to drink her morning coffee. "you know I expect you two not to destroy this school Sesshomaru. Kikyo you will tell me if they begin acting out before the principal finds out." The older demon speaks. Inuyasha runs back in except this time his hair is brown and no doggy ears. "This time Kikyo and Inuyasha will be freshmen and Sesshomaru will be sophomore. Is that clear children." "Yes father." The boys both spoke. Kikyo nods. "good now off to school and behave." Their father waved them off.

Walking into the school Sesshomaru catches a strange scent. To him it smelt better than most humans, but it also smelt familiar. He knew he had never smelt this scent on a human or any other creature in his life but he couldn't shake the familiarity. Class was about to start. He could only hope to encounter the one who carries the scent later on in the day.


	2. friends

"Sango Hiriakotsu, Kagome Higurashi, Kikyo Hitome, Sakura Hinda, Yuka Hirko," the teacher was calling on students and each name she said the student had to stand and bow to the class. "welcome students, I want to go over a few rules with you before you go to your first period. first we will start with dress code, our schools guidelines are pretty loose however we do not allow anything that looks trashy. this means no torn up clothes no way to short or low cut clothes. You can wear what you like but you MUST look proper. Understood class?" Several girls rolled their eyes most of the others just nodded. Kagome looked around the room at what everyone was wearing. Most of them wore skirts to short and their blouses and tops showed a lot of cleavage. the girl next to her however was wearing a lavender sun dress that went to right above her knees and came up to right above her chest. She turned and looked at sango who was wearing black jeans with hot pink tshirt. she looked down at her wardrobe which was a red tshirt and blue jean kapris. the bell rang. "off to first period class and tomorrow i expect everyone to be wearing according to dress code. if not detentions will be passed out." Kagome and Sango walked out the door. the girl in the purple dress walked up to them. "hi im Kikyo, Im sorry to bug you, its just most the other girls keep giving me glares and your the only ones that smiled at me." "Hi kikyo im Kagome this is Sango, dont worry about the other girls high school changes people. whats your first period" Kikyo looked at her schedule, "it looks like Physics." "Sweet us too what bout your other classes?" sango smiled and took her schedule, "wow look Kags her schedule matches ours." "that means we can spend the day together" Kagome said and kikyo smiled.

"Miroku, I'm afraid do to your late registration we were not able to place you in the home room you were supposed to be in so you will have to be in this one," the principal opened the door. Miroku walked in as the teacher explained the male dress code. "Ah you must be Miroku Dioman, here go sit by Inuyasha Tasho. Now men remember what ever you decide to wear it must be clean and neat. no holes or stains understood." the class nods. "Yo why are you in the male t home room?" Inuyasha asked Miroku. " I was a late registration the D home room was full. What kind of name is Inuyasha?" "hey its a family name." Inuyasha huffed. "Sorry," miroku threw his hands up, "didnt mean to insult just starting convo." "eh whats your schedule like?" inuyasha shrugged it off. Miroku pulled out his schedule and handed it to Inuyasha. The bell rang. "enjoy your first day students see you tomorrow morning." the teacher dismissed them. "kool your schedule matches mine, looks like our first class is Physics, lets go." Inuyasha tossed him back his schedule and walked to physics class. Miroku caught the paper and follow laughing slightly at his new friend.

Sesshomaru sat in his home room listening to his teacher ramble about the schools dress code. He couldn't understand why humans had to have rules to dress to him it should be common sense to dress in clean nice clothes. He himself was wearing a black pair of jeans with a white T-shirt. It was simple and comfortable. glancing around the room he saw men wearing pants twice their size with their underwear hanging out. others had holes in their jeans. the teacher was scolding the ones he knew had been there the previous year. Sesshomaru smirked at least it was entertaining. He pulled out his schedule to see what his first class was. it was chemistry. He sighed. the class of chemistry was fascinating but the smell and burn of the chemicals they usually have in a chem lab hurt his nose. the bell rang. He walked out the class room avoiding everyone around. He walked into the Science hall when he caught that sent again. this time much stronger, he could tell it was a human female. He looked around trying to find out which girl it was, but it was hard to do with some many humans pushing and shoving through the halls trying to get to class. Not wanting to be late for class he we a head into his classroom deciding to look for that girl later.

Behind him across the hall Kagome stops at the door to the physic room and looks around. "Kags you ok?" Sango asked her. "yeah," she smiled and went to her desk. She didn't tell Sango that she felt something. Something she couldn't really explain. Something that felt right.


	3. boys and girls

After physics the girls went to they had English 101 then writing, and finally lunch. The girls stood in line to get their trays. "Can you believe we already have so much homework." Kagome whined grabbing an apple. "right cant believe high school is so much work." Sango grabbed a yogurt cup. Kikyo laughed lightly, "this is just day one" "so Sango I totally saw you eye flirting with that Miroku boy," Kagome poked at Sango. Kikyo laughed. "don't think I didn't notice you smiling at that boy next to him either." This time Sango laughed.

"well looky there a couple of gorgeous women." Miroku comes up behind Sango throwing his arm over her shoulder. "well now who is this other lovely lady." he says pulling his arm from sango and grabbing kikyos hand to kiss it. "Nice to meet you? I am Kikyo." she says pulling her hand away. "this BOY is Miroku." Sango says setting her tray down not so lightly. Kagome giggled and Miroku flinched. Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "so miroku was is where is your friend from physics this morning,: Kagome sat down changing the subject. Miroku sat down next to sango "oh Inuyasha, we were in the lunch line when I saw the lovely Sango walking by. Why you ask?" "Oh my friend here," motioning over to Kikyo, " could not keep her eyes off of him." Miroku smiles real big turning his attention to Kikyo, "Really now, whats your interest in my new found best friend." Kikyo blushed, she had never been caught looking at her mate when they weren't 'dating' before. "I don't know he was just cute...maybe you can introduce us." "Hey Miroku!" Inuyasha came walking up carrying a over packed tray. "speaking of the devil," Miroku waved him over " hey Inuyasha come sit with us let me introduce you to these lovely ladies." Inuyasha walked up and sat down next to miroku, " hey guys whats up," he looked at Kikyo smiling. Miroku noticed and smirked, " Inuyasha this is Sango," motioning next to him, "Kagome," nodding to her, "and Kikyo." "Hi," Kagome and Sango said together. Kikyo just smiled.

He walked in to the lunch hall looking for a place of solace. Sesshomaru was never really a people person. In his scanning of the room he spotted his brother and Kikyo. 'well that was rather quick' he thought. He saw a pinic table that was away from the others and empty. He sighed in order to get outside to the isolated table he had to pass by his brother. 'I was hoping to avoid him for at least one day'. He walked past their table "and Kikyo." "Hi" 'so thats why they are together already mutual friends. This is going to be an interesting year'. He caught that scent again, the one that seemed so familiar, so out of place. He stopped at the door and looked around to see if he recognized anyone in the room. No one looked familiar. He walked out.

Kagome stopped talking and that feeling from before caught her attention. She looked around and saw a man at the door looking around the room. She was about to turn away when she saw his eyes. She couldnt stop staring even though she knew it had to be a trick of the light. His eyes looked gold. He turned and walked out to a picnic table.


	4. Brothers

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha walked up as she put her book bag in her locker.

"Yes Yasha?"

"I was wondering if...ya know...Kikiyo likes me?..," he stuttered and blushed. "

oh yeah she likes you...and Miroku and Sango and i think she even likes me." she giggles.

he smirks, "i mean like does she like like me? if i ask her to the dance will she say yes?"

Kagome laughs, "yes she will...and you should tell Miroku to ask Sango. she doesn't think he is that into her since he flirts with everyone."

"What how can she not know he is obsessed with her?" he asked as Kikiyo walked up.

"Hey Yasha Hey Kags! Whats up?"

"not much just told Yasha to tell Roku to ask Sango to the dance."

"YES! That defiantly needs to happen." Kikiyo agreed with a scary smile.

Kagome smiled, that strange feeling took over Kagome again. it always seemed to happen when the guy whose eyes turn gold is around. She hadn't told anyone that she had been crushing on him. She daydreamed about him asking her to the dance but knew he would never notice her.

A class room door flies open smacking Inuyasha in the face, "OI, what the he..Sesshomaru watch what your doing!" Kagome wanted to laugh when the door hit Inuyasha in the face but stopped when HE walked out.

"Hn," he turns away to ignore him when that scent from before reaches his nose.

"Don't ignore me as..."

"You should not speak such language in front of woman. Didn't father teach you manners." He turned to look at see who was with his brother. His eyes immedeatly fell upon the girl next to his brothers mate. her wide blue eyes looked oddly familiar. suddenly an image of the woman in front of him with his brother with out his charm, two demon slayers a young male and a little older female, Kikiyo's little sister Keade as an old woman, a monk, a fox kit and a twin tailed cat, surrounding her. He blinked she wasn't looking at him anymore instead she was scolding Inuyasha. He smirked. This year was defiantly going to be interesting. He turned and walked away with out saying anything else.

Kagome was about to scold Inuyasha for being rude when she realized he said a name. _Sesshomaru?_ She looked back up. He turned while speaking. His voice was smooth and silky. His eyes landed on her. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. She blinked. _He said father not your father...him and Yasha are brothers._

"Yeah he tried just like with you. You are such a jack..."

Kagome whirled around on Inuyasha, "Don't you say it Yasha. Your brother is right about you needing to watch your tongue its completely rude. If you were to even hint at saying such words around my mother she would wash your mouth out with soap. Ya know what I'm going to carry a bar with me when you cuss I'm going to shove it in your mouth." She turned to apologize to Sesshomaru but he was already gone.

Kikiyo watched with interest. Sesshomaru usually only ignores Inuyasha at school. And he never lets it out that they are related. But this time he did not only acknowledge him but let it slip that they are brother. Then he openly stared at Kagome. As he walked away she turned to Kagome and Inuyasha. She flinched at Kagome's threat _._ She knew Kagome would follow through with it. _Poor Inuyasha._


End file.
